The Truth About Illusions
by ChibiDem
Summary: They say he's a liar, a cheat. They say he's unspeakably evil! He uses people for his own reasons. They're wrong!


**I don't know the characters or the entire anime and manga! **

**Please Read and also review, kay?**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth about Illusions<strong>

_They say he's a liar, a cheat. They say he's unspeakably evil! He uses people for his own reasons. They're wrong!_

They don't even know Mukuro-sama… They never even take the chance of getting to know him and meeting up with his real nature… People underrate my Mukuro-sama.

"Kuromu… No. My Nagi…" A man cladded in a white shirt and black trousers calls out to the lost lassie, me. I wander through a paradise created by my master just for us to meet… "Mukuro-sama!" I turn around… my eyes filled with tears of joy. Our heavenly abode is even more celestial with his presence.

"My little Nagi…" My master gently speaks as he pats my back, "I'm so proud of you, kufufufu…" "Mukuro-sama, I'm happy I was helpful to you." I reply loyally.

My heart races as he lifts my chin and laughs. At last we can be together in person. Not just real illusions… but in reality…

"Kufufufu, my dearest Nagi, I'll meet you soon. You don't even have to wait a day… I'll be right there… Nagi… wait for me."

My cheeks redden as he hugs me tightly. "I will, I'll always will… I promise!" "Kufufufu, as expected from my faithful Nagi…" Mukuro-sama vanishes leaving a soft trace of Mist flames in the air…

I walk back to reality as the paradise fades after his exit. My heart beats faster and faster. It slowly gains speed with every minute passing by…

The world's greatest illusionist will walk by that door.

A foolishly stupid expression takes over my face as I stare at the large door. Ken and Chikusa have both gone to Namimori town to buy food and drinks for Mukuro-sama's home-coming.

"Mukuro-sama…" I whisper to myself. My cheeks scorching as I let my emotion free. By sundown we would be together. We could watch the stars together. And from then on we can swear we'll be together… forever.

I pace back and forth as I wait irascibly for his arrival.

"Kufufufu…fufu…kufufufu…" His enchanting laughter ricochets in my mind. I sigh. The door opens. My cardiac pumps wildly…

I hear Ken and Chikusa squabbling. I feel deceived but it wasn't their fault. It's just my stupid mind!

My heart goes back to its normal pace as Mukuro-sama's smooth voice isn't heard.

I wait, and wait… Ken tries to pick on Chikusa but his sturdy, clam nature is hard to disrupt. I walk into their room and ask, "Ken, Chikusa… when will he be coming?" "Stupid girl! Aren't you the one that talks to him! And you don't even know what time he's arriving? So unfaithful!" Ken says trying to not lose his temper just before Mukuro-sama's coming.

Chikusa plays with his yoyo as I walk out. Ken will never know how much I love Mukuro-sama, but when he will know, Ken will have become a different person.

After an hour, well for me a century, my guardian angel finally arrives…

The enormous doors open as He walks in… my heart beats faster and slower at the same time. Barely able to walk after years of physical immobility, Mukuro-sama holds on to M.M. as he paces in.

Ken and Chikusa greet Mukuro-sama. He has a hard time walking in but his pride, his pride… His strong vanity kept him standing straight; however, his face grows worse with every step.

I watch from a corner, I don't know if Mukuro-sama knows I am in there. He probably does, after all, he's my Master.

I sit in a corner during the entire celebration of Mukuro-sama's return. The others barely noticing my presence, I watch my Master smile and talk to his subordinates. I wait for him to talk to me, but it seems like he is ignoring me… what have I done wrong?

After the welcoming celebration my Mukuro-sama walks up to me, his mobility quiet better. For a person to recover this fast is inhumane. But my Mukuro-sama can. He's divine.

"Nagi… I'm here… everything's alright! Why are you sobbing in a corner?" Mukuro-sama says as he lifts my chin up. "Uh-h…" My cheeks redden rapidly, "Mukuro-sama…" I say meekly.

"My Nagi..." My cheeks begin to scorch fiercely as he pulls me closer to him.

"Mukuro-sama…?" "What is it, Nagi?" "It's nothing. I'm so happy to see you!" "Kufufufu" He laughs and walks away, leaving me to blush and smile to myself.

M.M. stomps over to me as soon as Mukuro-sama leaves. "YAH, KUROMU!" She screams trying to snap me out of my daze. "Huh, M.M.?" I hear her but most of my mind still wonders elsewhere. "Stop flirting with my man! Mukuro-sama is mine!" M.M. whispers, her voice filled with envy and ire. "UH?" I say helpless. What is her cause to start this? I stare at her in confusion. My mind still obscure filled with Mukuro-sama's images.

"I'll kill you! If you don't stop! And this is the last time I'll warn you! You don't know what he really is like! You're too weak to even love such a man! BACK OFF!"

M.M. walks away.

I watch her blankly. Such words, empty threats, won't break me; they can't get to me… right now… I am too busy preoccupied with Mukuro-sama.

I go outside. Is it just my betraying instinct but is there such a thing that you can feel sadness in the winds?

A strong breeze blows. I shiver and make my way through the yard. I can feel Mukuro-sama. He is nearby; perhaps among those trees.

I walk slowly as the miserable winds howl against my scrawny physique; as if they were telling me not to go that way.

I keep walking anyway. I love my Mukuro-sama more than anything in the universe.

I hear his voice. Yet, the words are in audible. There's a laugh; a giggle, a shrill, ladylike giggle.

My legs freeze. I don't want to go on anymore. Nonetheless my heart won't listen. As I walk further, the words become clearer however, I can't really see who is with Mukuro-sama.

"You are the only one for me." Mukuro-sama speaks. My heart beats faster with false hopes that those words are for me. "Forget about Kuromu… don't worry she means nothing to me. She's just a vessel to reach to the Vongola and crush the Mafia. I don't even care a bit about her." As those words strike my ears, tears well up in my eyes.

"Mukuro-sama…" I murmur faintly. Move forward with all my vigor to see who he is with. M.M. holds on tightly to my love. She is with him. I should've known. I'm stupid.

Although it hurts too much, I stand there and stare. It would be so much easier if I was the one he was embracing.

"M.M. you won't have to worry about Kuromu taking your place in my heart…" Mukuro-sama says. M.M. blushes.

My head feels faint. I hold on to my stomach and kneel down on the grass.

"…ever again. She'll never bother you. She's useful to nobody anymore." Mukuro-sama continues and snaps his fingers.

Suddenly there is no air. I gasp for every last bit of oxygen around me. With my half shut eyes, as I lay on the ground, I watch my Mukuro-sama kiss and cuddle M.M.

Tears pour down like violent waterfalls. Where my organs once used to be, is now a hollow space. I can literally feel my heart sink. "Mukuro-sama…" I murmur like saying his name will bring me back. My Master can't hear me. I shut my eyes in forfeit.

_They say he's a liar, a cheat. They say he's unspeakably evil! He uses people for his own reasons. They're right!_


End file.
